Sexy Back
by loozy
Summary: Carolyn likes backs. She always has and she always will. CC


**Title:**:Sexy Back  
**Author:** **loozy**  
**Summary:** Carolyn likes backs. She always has and she always will.  
**Category:** het  
**Rating:** K+  
**Characters:** Cameron Mitchell, Carolyn Lam  
**Pairings:** Cameron/ Carolyn  
**Word count:** 1895 words  
**Warnings:** nothing really...  
**A/N:** Carolyn and Cameron just won't leave me alone... Already the plotbunnies are going crazy again... So there might be more... Thanks goes to **peachypenumbra** for the beta and to **katiuniverse** for everything :D  
**Feedback:** Pretty please... With a cherry on top...

Sexy Back

I'm bringin' sexy back

Them other boys they don't know how to act

I think it's special... what's behind your back

So turn around and and I'll pick up the slack

Dirty Babe

You see these shackles baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

(take it to the chorus)

Come here girl, go head be gone with it

Come to the back, go head be gone with it

VIP, drinks on me

Lemme see what you're twerking with

Look at those hips

Make me smile

Go 'head child and get your sexy on

these lyrics found on bringin' sexy back

Them other fuckers don't know how to act

Girl let me make up for all the things you lack

Because you're burning up I got to get it fast

(Take it to the bridge)

Dirty Babe

You see these shackles baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

(take it to the chorus)

Come here girl, go head be gone with it

Come to the back, go head be gone with it

VIP, drinks on me

Lemme see what you're twerking with

Look at those hips

Make me smile

Go 'head child and get your sexy on

I'm bringin' sexy back

you mother fuckers watch how I attack

If that's your girl, baby watch your back

Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact

(_Justin Timberlake- Sexy Back_)

Carolyn likes backs.

She always has and she always will.

There is just something about a man's back that she finds sometimes more enticing than the front. Could be that while the back of a man can be pretty, the front isn't necessarily. The face could be ugly, and then the front will be killed.

Yes, Carolyn sometimes is just that shallow. Who would have thought?

If she just wants to look at a man, with no strings involved, just the looking, then the front needs to be as pretty as the back.

Until three years ago, she didn't have much luck with the pretty back- pretty face thing. Usually it was either or.

Never both.

And then, Cameron Mitchell happened.

Cameron Mitchell, who caught her eyes first with his own clear- water blue ones. As stupid as that sounds, it is admittedly true.

They're expressive eyes, yet they also hide his true emotions. Often they sparkle with delight, joy, or excitement. They are the front that everybody gets to see, the eyes that make him look so enthusiastic. They have lost a bit of their sparkle since he started at SG-1-- he's seen too much, experienced too much, lost too much. The burden weighs heavily on him, yet only a select few will ever be favoured with a look behind the façade, behind the blue eyes.

It's not often that he lets that sparkle in his eyes, and Carolyn is glad that she usually is the one to make the blue light up and dance.

They are both scarred, they are both scared at times. It sounds sometimes so cliché that two co- workers find their way towards each other amid the chaos of their lives, but Carolyn likes to believe that she and Cameron would have fallen in love anyways, no matter where they met-- be it at a supermarket, at the movies, at a club, in prison.

Doesn't matter.

They click, and it doesn't have anything to do with their workplace. In fact, usually they don't talk about work at all if they are outside the complex. One has to note, though, that with the tension concerning Orici activities rising, they haven't left the mountain as often as they'd like to.

It's these activities that have caused fine lines to carve themselves around Cameron's eyes and on his forehead, crinkling and wrinkling whenever he frowns, cringes, or smiles.

She likes to think that it is around her that he smiles the most, and whenever she does the required post- mission check up and can see the resignation deepen in the SG- teams' faces, she believes it.

It may sound corny, but if she can be his safe haven, his respite, she will be exactly that.

And it's not like it's a one- way street. He helps her, too, he relaxes her, distracts her from what she sees in the infirmary on a daily basis, in the wounds she has to treat. The couple of times she has to go off- world, it is always worse after; then she feels defeated and beat, hopeless and desolate, as though they will never be able to overcome the Ori, convinced that they won't be able to stop them from overtaking the galaxy. Then she knows what Cameron and the others feel like whenever they lose another planet to the Ori, and she's glad that she doesn't have to experience those feelings on a regular basis.

How the others manage, she doesn't know, and she doesn't want to. It is enough that she sees what it does to Cameron.

She sees it in the way he hugs her tight, holds her close, burrows his face in her neck as though seeking refuge, kisses her with suppressed desperation after a bad mission, or is strung up so tight she sometimes fears he'll explode from the tension in his body.

Whenever they are off base and it's not a team movie night, they go back to her apartment, which is really theirs because most of his stuff has managed to find itself in her closet, the drawers, bookshelves and bathroom-- he is really keeping his just as a storage area. They close themselves off, don't think of what is going on; they do domestic stuff like grocery shopping, laundry, cleaning the apartment, and then just snuggle up on the couch and relax.

It's all about pretending to be a normal couple, read the paper or a book, listen to music, watch television, make love, fall asleep together.

She cherishes those moments, lives off them until the next time when it can be just them.

Sometimes they manage to spend some time together on base, as well. It's not against regulations that they date, but they have been warned by her father, the General, that they are to keep it professional while working. As long as they don't mix their lives up, people don't care too much if she can be found in Cameron's quarters. They are much more comfortable than hers.

Now she has just finished her shift, and is on her way down to level 24, where the private quarters of SG- 1 can be found, relieved that another stressful day is over. SG's 8, 15 and 21 had been attacked on their missions and had returned with at least three of each team wounded, some of them critically, and she had had her hands full.

And it wasn't only that. SG- 1 had been out on a mission, too, and had failed to make two of their scheduled check- ins.

She had been having dinner with her father, when Walter had called the General to the gate room. SG- 1 was returning from their mission.

One minute later, a med team was called in, too. That was never a good sign, and after what had already happened today, she was more than apprehensive, understandably. It just wasn't SGC's day.

All five of them had had to report to the infirmary, Vala and Cameron unconscious and bleeding, Sam leaving a dark red trail from a gash heavily leaking from her left leg, Jackson holding his left arm close to his body and Teal'c wiping blood from two deep lacerations on his forehead.

While treating them, neither her nor the nurses were particular caring, berating them for their carelessness, their stupidity and why did SG- 1 always have to get into trouble?

Later, she had apologized to them when they had been gathered around Cameron's bed, and told them what had happened to the other teams. All of them had accepted her apologies.

All of them, except Cameron, because he hadn't regained consciousness until two hours later.

Now he is hopefully resting, like she told him to, and with the mood she is in, she will give him a piece of her mind for not heeding her orders.

To her surprise, when she enters, he is in bed, lying on his stomach, sheets pulled up so that all she can see is the back of his head, sound asleep. She quickly undresses and changes into a pair of boxers and a tank top, brushes her teeth, washes her face, and then slips into bed beside him. She's not tired yet, and intends to finish the chapter she started last night.

As though he senses her movements, he moves closer to her, still sleeping, until his head rests by her hip. It's an unconscious motion by now when she reaches over and gently starts massaging his head, fingers combing through the short strands of hair, stroking his left cheek and what she can touch of his forehead, kneading the tense muscles in his nape.

Some of the tension that has remained with him even in sleep leaves his body now, and he makes a soft noise that would probably sound like a purr if his mouth wasn't mashed into the pillow.

Her hand moves lower, to his back, one of her favourite parts of his body. She loves his back, the strong planes of it, the sharp wings of his shoulders, the graceful arch of his spine, the firm muscles, and the soft skin.

She can feel the alloy inserted into his spine, put in there to make up for the two destroyed disks they had to remove, and the shattered tailbone. She can feel the shift of muscles underneath his skin when he moves closer to her.

His back is a map to her.

She likes to imagine that she can see rivers, landscapes, mountains. The triangles formed by his shoulder blades are the Alps and the dip of his spine is the Charles River. She loves to trace the shape of it either with her lips or her fingers.

A shift, his shoulder blades shifting, and a snort that signals that he's waking up. Carolyn wonders for a brief moment if anyone has ever told him about the snort. It is a bit on the cute side, as it sounds a bit more like a soft sucking noise; to preserve Cameron's manliness, though, she calls it snort. On the other hand, however, she hasn't actually told him about the snort yet, so she might just as well call it 'soft sucking noise'. But snort is shorter, so she'll stick with that.

"Hey."

"Good morning, sunshine."

"Very funny."

"How you feeling?"

"Rotten. Wanna go back to sleep."

"Then do. No- one's stopping you."

Grumble.

Mumble.

"You sleep, too."

When Cameron is sleepy, he is a bit like a small stubborn child. Probably a result from being the youngest of three. Always tries to get what he wants.

"Just let me finish that chapter."

"Light's bright."

"Otherwise I won't be able to read."

"Switch off."

Cameron also doesn't speak in complete sentences. He's as monosyllabic as possible. She doesn't cave, though. He's not a little child, and as stubborn as he is, she can be just as well. When it comes to confrontation, she knows what buttons to push to get her will; she's her father's daughter after all.

"No can do. I want to finish the chapter, and you'll just have to deal with that."

"Am hurt."

"Please, Cameron."

If his eyes were open, he would see her using her doleful look, but as they are closed, she's using her voice to convey that he won't get his wish at least for the minutes she needs to finish the chapter.

"'k."

Very childish grumble, and he tries to turn around to demonstrate his unhappiness with her decision; fails because he's too stiff.

"Evil woman."

"Love you, too."

"Me, too."

With that, he burrows his face deeper into the mattress, his left arm slipping to hug her waist, then some more shifting on his part to find a more comfortable position, and he's out again if the soft snores are any indication.

She returns to her ministrations of softly massaging, scratching, attempting to providing comfort.

Involuntarily, her hands move to his back.

Done with the chapter, she flicks off the light, and gives him a kiss on his back before settling in for the night.

Yeah, Carolyn Lam has a thing for backs.

And she especially has a thing for Cameron Mitchell's back.


End file.
